The immortal Emrys
by Blood thirsty animal
Summary: Merlin discovers the true meaning of his druid name and how it will hurt him in the years to come, his destiny when Arthur dies is still not complete, he is immortal and his destiny is to protect England until the world ends, how we he cope in 2012 without his beloved friends and will he see them again? And will a girl be able to pull out of his depressed stupor?
1. Discovery

**_((hey guys this a new story that i thought about this weekend, i hope you like it, sorry that it isn't very long but this is the first chapter, i hope you like it, please comment and rate my story, please please, it means a lot to me to know you guys like my stories))._**

Emrys that was his name, the greatest warlock the world had ever known, Merlin had never known though that he would find out his legendary status, although it was all in his after the marriage of Arthur and Gwen when magic had finally come back to Camelot and he had been made court sorcerer and advisor, did people start to wonder about him.

As his king aged Merlin did not, he himself wondered and then the dragon was questioned, his answer was to look up the meaning of his Druid name. So Merlin did and was struck by a sadness, his name meant Immortal and it certainly seemed like he was, he had the mental age of a thirty year old while he was trapped in the body of a twenty one year old, why? Why did he have to be the one to out live everyone? Where did it say in his destiny that this was going to happen?

So he consulted Kilgarrah again, this time Aithusa was the one to give Merlin the answer, his destiny would never be finished, as well as protecting Arthur his destiny was to protect the whole of Albion later known to be a place called England, he would be the soul protector of the country and would never die until England died. What a great destiny was his sarcastic remark as he walked back to the castle, what could he say to his friends?

How could he tell them that he would have to watch them die? Although maybe he didn't need to, maybe he could run away to the forest and just wait it out, but then what kind of Advisor would he be then? He had to stay was the answer, he would just have to live out everyone's lives and watch as children were born and his friends died then the cycle would repeat every couple of decades maybe a little longer, but he supposed as Medicine got better people would live longer and that would make it harder for him, couldn't he just use his magic to preserve his friends lives?

Although then being stuck with the same people for all eternity would probably drive him mad, after all Gwaine was one of his friends. He put his head against his hands as he leaned against a tree, the threat of Morgana was still lurking and now she was even more powerful since she had Mordred on her side, he was the same age as Merlin now-well Mordred was the same age as Merlin's body-and his magic was less powerful but just as dangerous. It was all to much for the Warlock known as Merlin, why did he have to be immortal? Surely he could just be a great warlock and that was it? He shook his head as he made his way back to Camelot, if he was going to live forever he supposed that he would have to learn as many spells as he could to make his life worth the eternity.


	2. A new feeling

**_((Heys guys new chapter again, i hope you like it, im not sure about this paragraph, so as usual please tell me what you think and if you like it or not. :), thank you, please please review))_**

Walking into the familiar castle with the new found knowledge that he had was probably the hardest thing he had ever felt on his shoulders, it was harder then when he had, had to conceal his secret of being a warlock, but thankfully that secret was out in the open now and nobody hated him, Arthur had been upset that Merlin had kept it from him but the King understood and had come to love the little tricks that the Warlock could play on had always been the kings favourite person to home the tricks on.

A sad sigh escaped him as he realised that in the many years to come he wouldn't have that much fun, closing his eyes he made his way up the castle steps and towards the throne room where he knew that everybody would be, after all Arthur, the knights and Gwen seemed to spend all their time in there now, just talking and laughing, at least it kept Gwaine out of the tavern. Eyes still closed he made his way through the castle, his magic reaching out so he wouldn't hit anything. As he got to the throne room door, he felt the laughter from inside and sighed while opened his eyes, he would miss it. As he opened the double doors he took a look inside and saw his friends and vowed to keep the image of them happy and laughing together forever and he did.

It had been many centuries since Mordred and Morgana had two sorcerers were dead and Arthur, he had been killed by Mordred, the castle and Albion had stayed protected by Merlin and the knights, the knights had finally died and Merlin had been left alone.

Now in the year 2012 he stood in the rumbles of the once great kingdom and sighed, how he missed it all, he wished that cameras and the Internet had been invented in his time, it would have made everything so much easier and of course he would have been able to correct the legend of him and Arthur. He felt weird being a legend while he was still alive although nobody knew he was.

The legend of him always made him laugh when he read it though, an old man with a white beard. That was the character Dragoon that he had made up, although he could see where people got that idea from. The two worst legends he had heard was that Arthur was sleeping in his grave and would wake up when his country needed him, Arthur was dead that could never happen and the other was that Morgana had slept with Arthur and created Mordred again that didn't happen. He bit his lip with a shake of his head as he let his fingers scrap against the stone walls.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" a female voice interrupted as he spun round on the spot, his fresh twenty one year face coming in contact with blue sparkling eyes and beautiful curly brown hair, he had seen many girls over the past many years but had never seen some one so beautiful, the girl look barely twenty.

"Yes it is" he replied almost absentminded as he watched the girl look around the place in interest, he had ever seen the interest in her eyes in anyone else who came and stood where they were both standing.

"I love the history of the Arthurian Legend, it's all so amazing and saddening, the fact that people get it wrong is maddening, it should be told in its former glory not made up" the girl just seemed to rant on as Merlin looked at her with curiosity.

"Whats your name?" the words flew out of his mouth before he realised and he gave her a little smile.

"Amaridia, my family have a taste for weird names, just like how I'm weird, I study history and my new topic which I chose is well the Arthurian Legend, but it's hard to find fact from fiction" she mused as she looked around at the man who just smiled at her.

"I'm Merlin" he smiled a little more and decided he should let her in on his secret, in a flash of golden from his eyes he was gone leaving the twenty year old girl amazed, astonished and happy.

Merlin from behind the wall which he had teleported to seemed to smile, he knew he was stupid for showing someone his magic but he had wanted to feel the adrenaline that cursed through his veins when he used it and besides the girl reminded him of Freya. His first ever love.


	3. Remembering

((**_hey guys new paragraph, please please review and tell me what you think. The bits in italics are flashbacks.))_**

It had been a week since Merlin had visited the ruined castle, he missed his friends and after the many centuries he had lived through he could now say he had a reason.

He had to think to himself though, what would Arthur say if he saw the way he lived now? After the many years of living and not spending more then he needed to-he was still a servant at heart-he had collected so much money it could make him a billionaire, but he didn't show it.

He lived in a small house in the country, two bedrooms a front room, kitchen, a study and two bathrooms but that was it.

He lived away from everything and anything in his own little world in his thoughts, a place where he could practice his magic freely without anyone knowing, it seemed though that at his house nothing was done by hand, everything by magic, it just felt so natural to see a bowl being cleaned by a floating wet cloth and a table being set by invisible people.

His power had increased over the years that he had lived, the old religion was dead to people in the future, to most people it was an amusing myth or story but to him it was an unimaginable power that he could harness and use for good.

After all he still hadn't learned everything in his spell book, there was so much time that he didn't need to know everything, even Kilgarrah-that had long since decided to retire in a sunny warm place in Europe-agreed with him, since the dragon had decided that he had lived to long and was tired of having humans find him at every point and turn, Kilgarrah had decided to find a cave and settle down in a nice warm country near a big lake, while he left Aithusa in Merlin's care, after all the dragon thought Merlin as a father.

Merlin sighed to himself as he sat on the edge of a cliff watching the beautiful sunset over a blue sparkling lake. This was a place that he came to think most days, it was natural and quiet unlike his house that buzzed with magic and Aithusa who occupied the second bedroom which Merlin had altered with magic so it would fit a massive dragon inside. He laughed softly to himself as he realised how weird it would sound if he asked someone to come to his house.

"Oh don't worry that room just holds a dragon" people would probably think he was mad and maybe he was, after all he did live with a white dragon that sometimes would behave like a dog when it wanted something. He closed his eyes as he thought about all the things he had done for the country.

_In the years 1914 and 1918 men would sit around tell stories of a man riding a white dragon while his eyes flashed gold. They were the years of the first world war when Merlin had not payed any attention to the politics, he had been walking a long a busy city street in the city of London when he heard cries from women and children which he investigated._

_ Finding out that they were going to war, but this war was different from something he had seen when he had been in Camelot, it had been bloodier and longer with more horrible weapons, the Warlock could remember as if it were yesterday, teleporting back to his house in the middle of nowhere and finding his white dragon, he had jumped on his back before the poor beast could ask what was happening. _

_The war by his ending had only lasted a week but with mind games and a little magic he had convinced the apparent great minds of the world that the war had last for five years, how wrong those minds were. And again when the next world war happened, he was seen riding into battle against the Germans on a white stead, instead of being a dragon, Aithusa had decided to change into a different animal so he wasn't given unnecessary attention. The second world war he had fought in but he wasn't the one who had stopped it, that had been down to the president Churchill._

Merlin let his eyes open as the terrible times with unnecessary blood loss and loss of lives left his head so happy thoughts could remain, he had gotten quite good at segregating horror from happiness.

After all he had, had decades of training, but the memories he could never dislodge were the ones of his best friends, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh as he realised that what he needed to stop the memories was a good book, but since he had read every single one in his house he needed to travel to the city, the place he dreaded the most.


End file.
